


Meeting Abigail Salvatore

by MarshmallowTeen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon Friendship, Damon's Lost Twin Sister, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Salvatore Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowTeen/pseuds/MarshmallowTeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Abigail Salvatore many of you know my brothers Damon and Stefan's story but nobody knows mine, that's because my family was forced to forget my entire existence 154 years ago, I was taken from my home and forced into a life that I did not want nor deserve and that is just the beginning.</p><p>My name is Abigail Salvatore and this is the story of what happened when I finally got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is Where Enzo is

I'd been on my motorbike all morning trying to get away from the pack, they keep on tracking me down, it's beginning to get on my nerves, I finally pulled up outside the Salvatore mansion.

I take my helmet off and start running towards the door, I didn't have much time, I've never made it this far before. I'm happy to find the door unlock.

"Damon. Stefan." I shout as I run through the large doorway but no one replies until...

He stands there, not Damon or Stefan but someone else, someone unfamiliar yet not. He's a vampire I can sense that much. He stares at me like he's searching for words. Finally, he speaks "who the hell are you gorgeous?" He says.

There was no way that I would be able to answer that question in the 10 minutes that I had. I choose to annoy it.

"You need to leave unless you want to be food for an angry pack of werewolves in the next 10 minutes, you could stay and fight but I can't say I want your death on my conscience even if I don't know you"

"I'm afraid I don't scare off that easily Darling" he says "so I'll ask again who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say with a smirk.

"I really would." He says and then he studies me for a couple of seconds "Alright then tell me something about yourself and I'll help" he says

"I don't even know if I want your help."

"Trust me gorgeous you do" he says with a smirk

"Fine! I lived here a long time ago, I know Damon and Stefan very well and any minute now an angry pack of werewolves will be here to take me away and I'd rather die than go back with them" I look into his eyes as I say the last part so he knows I'm not joking. "There I told you four things, are you happy?"

"How do I know your telling the truth about knowing Damon and Stefan and living here"

"You don't" and then I remember "Although if you open the secret panel in the wall here" I say as I point to the wooden wall panel in the living room "you'll find two silver daggers with A.S in graved into the ends" he opens the wall panel and like I said there are two daggers, they looking as new and shiny as when I first got them from Damon on my 16th birthday.

I take them from him "thank you" I say.

"Do you know how to use them?"

How dare he? "Of course I do, don't insult me"

To that, he laughs and it's the nicest thing I've heard in 152 years

Then it stops. I get the feeling that I've grown to hate. I can't see, hear or smell that they're here but I can feel it.

"They're here. Get ready this isn't going to be pretty." I tell him

He just smiles and holds out his hand to shake. "The names Enzo by the way"

I put my hand out and shake his "Abby" I say back "and it's nice to meet you"

Next thing I know I do see, hear and smell them and by the looks of it so does Enzo.

I hear the front doors swing open and heavy feet enter the mansion.

"Abigail! Where are you, Abby? don't hide" One says as he comes through the living room door. 

Who says I'm hiding?" I say as I swing the dagger in my palms.

The leader, Finn, grins creepily as he and seven others enter and start cycling us in the room. "We know you'll never kill us, you don't have it in you" he says.

I straighten up and say "Well that might have been true once but not anymore the Immortal Coven made sure of that" 

He continues "You should give up and maybe we won't go too hard on you when we get you back"

"I'm not going back" I say

"The coven want their favorite toy back but fine have it your way," he says before running towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you like it :-) Sorry if it has mistakes it's beta less and I wrote it on the bus home tonight.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should continue.
> 
> Please leave comments and any questions I will try to answer the best I can.


	2. Fight Time

I waste no time, blocking Finn's attack and push him to the other side of the room, before he can get up I'm standing over him. "I alway hate it when they kill the leader off last in films" is what I say before I stab him in the heart.

I look up to see there are three more werewolves left, Enzo must have taken care of the rest, two are coming towards me, I throw both my daggers and hit them each in the heart. The other one is about to reach Enzo when I come up behind him and rip out his heart "I don't think he will be needing that" I say as I drop the heart to the floor.

"Your a vampire" Enzo says

"And so are you" I say back

I look around the room to see blood and bodies everywhere. "We made a bit of a mess" I say

"It's okay, this happens a lot" he says

"How do you know Damon and Stefan?" I ask

"Me and Damon are old friends, I don't care so much for Stefan" he says

"Ring Damon and tell him to come home" I demand

He pauses before answering "Fine, should I give him a reason?"

"Nope, just say it's important"

He does ring Damon and asks him to come, it takes some convincing but he gets there in the end.

"He'll be 5 minutes"

5 minutes late Damon, Stefan get home with another pretty blonde vampire and a witch with them.

"Who's got blood all over the floor, I just had it professionally cleared" Damon says but as soon as Damon and Stefan look up and lay eyes on me they fall to the floor.

"Darling care to explain?" Enzo asks for behind me.

"They're just remembering" I say

The blonde and the witch aren't liking that answer. The witch steps forward I start to feel a headache.

"This should hurt you more" she says

"What can I say I've gotten use to it" I respond

"Bonnie stop" Enzo says but she doesn't.

"What have you done to my friends" Bonnie shouts

I fall to my knees, my brain starts to feel like it's trying to get out of my head. Crap this witch is strong. "Please stop, you don't know what you're doing" I say.

It starts to get worse and I see Enzo try and help me but Bonnie notices and he falls to his knees in pain too.

"Bonnie stop hurting her!" I hear someone say and she does straight away.

"Abigail" Damon says "How did this happen? How could I forget you?"

Next thing I know Stefan is on one side of me and Damon at the other. I look at Enzo and he looks disappointed for some reason. "Is this another Elena situation?" Enzo asks as he points his fingers to Stefan and Damon.

"No Enzo it's not" Stefan says

"Enzo I would like you to meet my twin sister, Abigail" Damon say

"Wait, what? Why have you not ever said anything?" Bonnie says

"I think I have some questions too?" Damon says as he turns towards me. Just like that, it was when I was 7 again and Damon caught me fighting a boy two times my size. 

"Don't look at me like that, I can explain but not like this, we all need a drink if we are having this conversation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below :-)


	3. Escape Attempt 53

Once we all have drinks I start to explain. Enzo and Bonnie both stay too.

"Okay, where to start?" I ask myself

"At the beginning is always good" Damon offers

"What do you remember about me disappearing?" I ask them both.

Stefan leads "You were taken from us on your 19th Birthday as punishment for fathers gambling" he turns to Damon "I can't remember what happened after can you?" He asks Damon

"I can remember coming home and asking Stefan where you were, I spent a year trying to find you but then I just stopped and I don't know why." He says with sadness in his voice.

It's my turn now. "I'm going to explain everything at once, you can ask questions at the end." I take a deep breath before I start. "I was taken but I didn't make it to where we were heading because I got ill, they thought it best to dump me on the side of the road. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it a vampire found me and turned me before I died, he then took me back to live with his family. They helped me control my new abilities so I could go home to you both. Months later I was ready to come home but I didn't make it, I was caught by the Immortal Coven" I get up and get Damon and Stefan another drink. They're going to need it.

"What's the Immortal Coven? And why do I get a feeling it's really bad" Damon says

"Because it is. Hundreds of years ago there was a group of humans who liked to do tests on vampires, they were called the Augustines." I say

Enzo's face suddenly looks alarmed.

"Were familiar with them? " Damon says

I make a mental note to talk to them about that later.

"One day some monster somewhere thought it would be a great idea to have witches experiment and abuse vampires. I'm one of the vampires. The Augustines have got nothing on the Immortal Coven, They used me for a week once it was like a holiday camp."

Enzo looks even worse "you've been with people worse than the Augustines? For how long?" He says

"Since I was caught 148 years ago I've been trying to escape and today I did it. 53 time lucky I guess"

"I still don't understand why we didn't remember you" Stefan says

"When they catch you the first thing the witches do is cast a spell to make everyone who once knew you forget, they do it so none of you loved ones try to find you" I turn to Damon "That's why one day you just stopped searching, that's when the spell was cast"

Damon wraps his arm around me "I'm so sorry I stopped"

"It's not your fault" I insisted

"I don't know how you didn't turn your humanity off" Damon says

"I can't turn my humanity off" I say bitterly

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks

"The experiment they did on me changed my abilities and not always in good ways" I answers

"In what ways?" Stefan says

"Well on the short list I can't turn my humanity off, I can read people's memories and link with people" I say

Stefan goes to ask another question but I put my hand up to stop him. "We can talk about this later, for now, I have more important things to deal with, the Immortal Coven will never stop trying to recapture me so we need a plan and reinforcements to take them down" I turn to Bonnie, the witch, who's been listening wordless throughout my explanation "I need your help, do you think you can undo the memory spell that's been done to me"

Bonnie smirks "I don't see why not" 

"Great once that's done it will sort our reinforcements out" I smile.

Enzo speaks "whatever your planning I'm in" 

"We all are" Damon adds

"But why do you think they're definitely going to be coming after you? Maybe they won't" Stefan says

"Oh they will, I'm their most successful Guinea pig experiment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned ;)


End file.
